Mira Stolar
Mira Stolar (born Mira Horvat in 1978) is a supporting character in The IT Files. A Croatian senior Europol Liaison Officer (ELO), Mira is based out of London, working primarily with Scotland Yard, Security Service (MI5), MI6, Interpol and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Mira was chosen by Europol to represent them on the ITEA's Oversight Committee. Biography Mira was born in Zadar, Croatia, an older sister to Mare Horvat. After witnessing her sister turn to a life of juvenile delinquency Mira became fascinated with understanding the mind of criminals. Following her school graduation Mira managed to get into the University of Cambridge in the United Kingdom, promptly studying criminology. Managing to earn a Master's Degree, Mira worked as an analyst for Interpol before shifting to field work with Europol. Initially stationed in Zagreb, Mira met and fell in love with Neven Stolar, whom she later married ad took his name. Since Neven's occupation as a tramp trader allowed him to be wherever Mira was transferred they had little trouble maintaining their relationship, aside from one point when she was stationed in Berlin. Mira's relationship with Mare also deteriorated over time, Mira's attempts to rehabilitate her sister failing. Mira managed to quickly rise though the Europol ranks, becoming a senior Liaison Officer in London with Vanja Alexandersen as her partner. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Mira was initially skeptical about them but ended up becoming friends with its first director Lucienne Christophe. Having also become close with Raymond Bishop, Mira ended up recommending both Jason Holland and Lina Maier to the ITEA as time went on. Europol selected Mira to be a part of the ITEA oversight committee when they were asked to fill a chair, and Mira's relationship with most of the other committee members remained political. Mira was resistant to having Lucienne deposed as director but ultimately went along with it. A clash with the ITEA over prisoner claims in regards to Tamaya Qillaq also occurred after Team Gamma captured her, Mira taking over the transport of the prisoner before Kioni Abasi, Hui Lan and Miranda Ohala conspired to keep her out of Europol's hands. Mira has an apartment in London but also tries to stay with her husband when she can wherever he's docked. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Mira was frozen at a Basco Express. Tasia Spiro discovered Mira was being followed by Rhys Adams and Delora Butler, though their reason for this is unknown. Mira was then brought with Tasia as a frozen companion for her adventure around London. Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Tattoo: Egyptian Lettering on Right Ribs * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Personal Items * Glock 22, Personal Sidearm * Vespa, Personal Vehicle * London Oyster Card Relationships Family * Neven Stolar, Husband * Mare Horvat, Younger Sister Committee Members * Robert Warner * Julienne Bertrand * Mallory Keaton * Raymond Bishop Friends * Vanja Alexandersen, also Co-Worker * Lucienne Christophe * Lina Maier * Jason Holland * Travis Paddington Appearances * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Mira is physically based on actress Stana Katic. * Some of Mira's favorite television formats are talk shows and reality shows. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Europol